customspyrofandomcom-20200215-history
The Breeze Harbour-Zephyr War
This is a short (gonna be about 5 chapters) fan-fiction started by User:Semajdraehs, this is my first fan fiction and i'm quite a wiki person so everyone who wants to help can correct any spelling or grammar mistakes (although it will be written in British Spelling) and anyone who has any ideas please leave a message on my talk page. '' Chapter One: The Discovery of the Portals It was a magnificient day for the Breezebuilders as they discovered what their top scientists called a portal, which they believed led to to another world. The days after were glorius ones as the entire race prepared to step into this new much larger world. A squadron of the Breezebuilder commando's, 3 technicians and 3 scientists were chosen and on a day marked in Breezebuilder history they headed into the Portal. They emerged into Autumn Plains moments later, only a few yards away they could see another portal with strange creatures emerging from it. The Landblubber race which had existed peacefully for centuries in Zephyr (despite their millitaristic tendencies) had also discovered a portal linking to Autumn plains in their own world. This race had also selected its finest soldiers and minds to lead the expedition into this strange new world. The two parties met face to face after coming through their respective portals and they celebrated for they had successfully forged their first friendship with another species. Chapter Two: The Greedy Bear Lord Moneybags (the great grandfather of the Moneybags, Spyro met ages later) was the occupier of the Autumn Plains castle and as such knew of all the portals, but he had little intrest in them. He was only intersted with gems and aquiring his own wealth, however when he saw these two parties meet he thought up a devilish plan he would make more gems than he had ever dreamed of, he would make these gems as an '''arms dealer'. Chapter Three: The Spark Moneybags had only laid eyes on the two groups for a few seconds before he had formulated a cunning plan to earn a profit. First he introduced himself as the owner of Autumn Plains castle, then when both parties had returned home he paid a little visit to Breeze Harbour where he dropped off a gift a state of the art mobile attack system. The Breezebuilders had no use for such a device, but they accepted any way not wanting to offend their new friend. The next day Moneybags paid a visit to Zephyr where he dropped off a state of the art mobile attack system (sound familiar) as a gift, the same as the Breezebuilders the Land blubbers accepted no wishing to upset anyone. On the third day, Moneybags told each of the races the real reason he had given them the attack system, for defence... Moneybags told each race how the other one already new of their existance and had been arming for years. At this news each race immediately believed Moneybags (after all he had given them a huge gift) and went to war with each other, of course both of the attack systems were destroyed within days and Moneybags needed even less time to make his money back via selling both sides all of their arms. Chapter Four: Romeo and Juliet PLEASE ADD COMMENT AUTHOR Chapter Five: The End Category:Semajdraehs Fanfiction Category:Fanon